


The Heart Wants What it Wants

by Lyrasanna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 20 Questions, Aged Up, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrasanna/pseuds/Lyrasanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir wants Ladybug. Marinette wants Adrien. Perhaps the two wants can meet... or Perhaps not. It's time for a little game of 20 Questions... or not so little game, especially when Chat Noir is involved. Humor, Drama, Romance, Identity Reveal, Aged up. K , May raise Rating at a later time. (Inspired by song of same title and various prompts, copied from FF.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 20 Questions (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I, Lyrasanna, in no way own any part Miraculous Ladybug & it's characters. The characters are themselves, tweaked slightly for the needs of the story. Canon answers will be used when the information presents itself.
> 
> This story is set a few years from the current show (they are 13-15 in the show, I have them at 17-18). They have not yet caught Hawk Moth but have a few leads. Other Miraculous may present themselves. I'm not sure. OC's will to keep the story going. Any ideas within this story are my own and any connections to other stores are purely coincidental. This story was prompted by the song "The Heart Wants What it Wants" by Selena Gomez, and is dedicated to Jaryll & Arya

 

As the sun set, it’s beams of evening light mixed with the lights on the streets, reflecting off the metal and shimmering. It was times like this the city looked _magical_ for the different colored lights just brought _something special_ to the view. And that view looked so much better up on the rooftops.

Two blurs, one black and one red, broke the shimmering lights that made Paris be nicknamed the City of Light. They didn’t reduce the effect, but only made it better, because people knew those blurs protected them. _Chat Noir and Ladybug._

The two stopped at the Eiffel Tower, standing proud as they overlooked the city.

Marinette shaded her eyes with her gloved hand and watched the last few rays of sunlight drop below the horizon with a smile. “For all we dealt with an Akuma attack, the day looks beautiful.”

“Ah~ but not as beautiful as you, my dear,” Chat Noir replied, not looking at the sun, but at her, and how her suit just shimmered slightly in the lights that danced all around them.

With a smile, Marinette turned to her partner and tsked. “As you’ve said many times.”

“And I’ll never stop saying it, for you are _purr-fect_.” He raised a hand, just as a warning beep came from his ring and a green pad of the paw flickered. Raising his green eyes to her again, he opened his mouth to speak, but Ladybug spoke first.

“I know what you’re wanting to ask, Kitty, but the answer is still no.” Her own warning beep went off.

His head only dropped a fraction and Adrien closed his eyes before raising his head again and smiling. “As my lady wishes. But next time, I propose something. A game, of sorts.”

Marinette had taken her Yo-yo and started to spin it, getting ready to hop away and back somewhere for the transformation to wear off, but she gave Chat Noir one last look. “Oh?”

“A round of twenty questions. Nothing direct about identities, but I wish to know you better. Please?” Adrien prayed she’d reply favorably. How could he not? He had been wanting to know who was behind the mask of the lady that he felt so strongly about. Ladybug was amazing to him. Her brilliance when dealing with Akumas notwithstanding, she just had an aura about her that made him drawn to her.

Marinette thought for a moment, and decided it wouldn't be too bad to agree with Chat Noir’s idea. She wanted to know a bit more about her partner, but didn’t want to fully reveal who she was yet. When she became Ladybug, she felt slightly different. She knew it was in part from her kwami, Tikki, but also because she didn’t have to be herself anymore. “Alright Kitty, I agree. But we’re allowed to not answer a question if we feel it’ll reveal too much about ourselves.”

Jumping up, Chat noir grabbed her free hand and placed a kiss on it. “Of course! Thank you, my lady! And Goodnight, for I shall see you again soon. Sweet dreams.”

“To you too, Kitty.”

And with that, both of them hopped in opposite directions. Marinette stopped behind a cluster of trees and released her transformation, Tikki flying free, then coming to rest on her shoulder. “Y’know Marinette, he loves you.”

“I know Tikki, I know.” She replied sadly, and left it at that as she opened her purse and let Tikki fly into, to much on cookies as she headed home.

Adrien went longer, going all the way to his balcony after taking many detours, before dropping his transformation. Plagg immediately whined. “I want Cheese!” He complained as he followed Adrien into his room, before diving towards a plate that was left on the desk.

Shaking his head at his kwami, Adrien flicked the mouse of his computer to have the Ladyblog show up and he saw today’s attack. ‘And I want Ladybug.’ Was all he thought.

 

* * *

 

It had been like this for many months - years now. Ladybug and Chat Noir had gotten into a better sync as time went by, although they had yet to figure out who Hawk Moth was, much to both of their annoyances.

Marinette had been scouted by Gabriel Agreste - Adrien’s father - and was currently having her designs created and published as a sideline to his. A few years had not changed much in her appearance except that she was indefinitely taller, curvier in the right places and had put on a bit of muscle from all her work as Ladybug, but it did not pull away from her delicate female frame.

What had started as a crush was a still there, the feelings even more deeply rooted into her core. Marinette loved Adrien, she knew this. Some of her Ladybug qualities had started to show up in her everyday civilian life, and she began to not stutter or freak out near Adrien.

A lot of it had to do with the fact that Nino had asked Alya out a year ago, and Alya had told Nino - although he was sworn to secrecy - about Marinette’s crush on Adrien, and the two plotted constantly to get the two together. It worked, as Marinette began to get used to Adrien around more, for where Nino was, Adrien was often nearby. 

Working with his father as she did helped, for she often would be having meetings with his father in his house, and it was only natural that his father pushed her towards her son for a model to display her designs. One had to be calm to be able to pin things on the person they liked, although Marinette tended to _forget_ that it was Adrien whom she was pinning things to, just to be able to get her job done.

Adrien, with the help of Nino, had finally told Chloe he did not have feelings for her at all. She felt slighted by it, and still chased after him, but there wasn’t as much heart in it. She - finally- figured out her calling, and with Sabrina at her side, she got into it, so much she lessened her attacks. It allowed Adrien to have much more freedom, since Chloe was not trying to attach herself to him. He spent as much time as he could with Nino, barring modelling, and had worked with both Alya and Nino to be less intimidating to Marinette.

As long as Marinette was focused on something, like discussing a design, or plans, she could hold a conversation with him. Adrien was beginning to enjoy the time spent with her, especially when she was more calm around him like everyone else.

Adrien still loved Ladybug though. There was just something about her, something in the way she spoke, moved, fought. He couldn’t put it to words. And so he was glad that finally, after all this time, she agreed to his idea of questions to learn about each other.

It was one day after classes that the opportunity arose. A new Akuma appeared, what looked to be a florist who had been demeaned to the point they were prime target for Hawk Moth. Adrien and Marinette split from their friends in a pretense of running to safety.

Marinette appeared as Ladybug first, and got the Akuma’s attention, easily pulling it away from innocent bystanders. She gracefully jumped and cartwheeled to avoid the attacks - flowers thrown at her in the form of both petals and full flowers with stems, when Chat showed up.

“About time, kitty cat!”

“Sorry my lady, it will not happen again.” He would be sure to be more on top of getting somewhere to transform. The Akumas as of late had been more deadly in their attacks and he was afraid of anything happening to her.

The florist focused her attention onto the black cat, and Adrien skillfully extended his staff to twirl it, effectively knocking away petals and destroying flowers, although that angered the florist. “Cats have no regard for flowers!” It yelled, focusing on Chat Noir even more, ignoring Ladybug.

“You're  _kitten me_ , right? I’m a cat, of course we don’t care flowers. We _pawfer_ to just nap.” He retorted, proud of himself for putting two puns in there. He caught Ladybug’s quiet laughter as she used her powers to figure out what the Akuma was hiding in.

“There!” She called out, and he could not be happier with her timing, and made his way towards the Akuma, somehow just knowing he had to pin it.

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug called out, throwing her yoyo into the air. She was rewarded with a long curl of ribbon, which she immediately wrapped around her wrist to avoid the attack the Akuma tossed her way.

“Cataclysm!” Chat Noir called out, running his fingers at the base of a lamppost, effectively bringing down the hanging basket of flowers too, that the Akuma dived to save the flowers, only to be pinned by the post.

Ladybug unravelled the ribbon from her arm, and with one flick of her wrist, snapped it out to pull the flower that was pinned into their hair. She broke the stem in half and then purified the black butterfly. “Bye bye, little butterfly.” she said, then tossed the ribbon into the air to let her miraculous powers repair the destruction caused by her, Chat, and the Akuma.

Both Chat Noir and Ladybug made their ways towards each other, pausing to fist bump.

He spoke first. “Do you remember what I asked and you agreed with?” He glanced at his ring, and was glad to see he should have enough time.

Ladybug had finished with her yo-yo and hooked it around her waist and looked at Chat. “Of course. You may ask your question.”

“What is your favorite color?” He started simple. Marinette pondered for a moment, before replying, “Pink.”

Adrien smirked, “Ah, a _paw-sibly purr-fect_ choice for you, My lady.”

Marinette groaned, but then gave a chuckle at his puns. “Now your turn. Your favorite color.”

“Oh please, that is furry easy. Red. Like the color of your suit, and the color of your blush.” A beep ended his words and he saw his ring flash again. Still time though.

But then Ladybugs miraculous beeped and he saw only one spot left, and realized she didn’t have as much time as him.

“Oh, is that so, Kitty-cat?” She spoke as she looked around. “But I’m afraid that is all we have time for. I will see you later!” And with that, she turn and ran, even as he reached out to her.

_The heart wants what it wants._

“But I want to see you now…” Adrien murmured, as he slowly moved backwards and into an alleyway to let his transformation fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This should be a short 10-20 chapter story with less than 2K words per chapter. Supposed to be fun, floozy and comical. Identity reveal will take place, as well as romance. Content Warning will change if there is more than light fluff. I hope you enjoy! :)


	2. 20 Questions (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moar questions! Chat Noir really wants to know who is behind the mask of Ladybug, and Ladybug is still determined not to let that happen. But on the flip side of things, there is much more at stake - like a gala!

“Alright, question two,” he spoke as he plopped down on the bench, tired from that day's attack. He had gotten to the scene late, much to his own disappointment. “Favorite Season?” He continued, looking up and watching as Ladybug stretched, covering a yawn. ‘Doesn’t seem she gets a lot of sleep as of late. I wonder why?” his thoughts focused on her that he almost missed her reply.

Marinette tapped a finger to her mouth as she thought for a moment, but then with a nod, she turned and looked at the scenery, so her side faced him. “Autumn, as it makes this place much prettier than it is.” She chuckled and remembered that her current designs were connected to the season, even though it was spring at the current moment. “And you, Kittycat?”

Leaning back to look up at the darkening sky - that seemed to be a trend, attacks after he was done school or evening - and smiled mischievously. “Summer, for me. So I can lounge around and be lazy.” Adrien realized he didn’t even have the energy to put a cat related pun in there. He must of been more tired than he thought. At that very moment, his ring beeped, signifying more time was up.

He didn’t want to go however. It was becoming better now, finding out more about his beloved Ladybug. But he was down to one paw claw print on his ring and he knew that she would not like him to drop transformation in front of him. It was better this way, she had said before, and in a way he agreed, even if he didn’t like it. Hawk Moth was still around. How could they be safe? It would be nice to tell the counterpart to your fighting team your civilian self, but..

‘But would she accept me for being Adrien Agreste?’ The thought rolled in his head.

“Summer is also a nice time.” Marinette replied, as she crossed her arms having finished stretching out her overtaxed muscles. 

Adrien didn’t want to go. “One more question, fast. Day or Night?” He could get away quick, but he didn’t know how long the last paw print would last.

“Night, easily. Calmer, quieter, easy to relax or come up with new ideas.”

‘Ideas for what?’ He pondered, and without prompt, answered. “Agreed, night is better. Much easier to be free from the constraints of real life. It’s my  _ purr-sonal  _ preference.” Finally, a cat related pun that came easily. He refrained from shaking his head at his own thoughts. “And, as night falls around us, I must bid you farewell. Time spent with you is  _ purr-iceless _ .” He snickered, before jumping up on the bench and crouching on all fours to dash off.

“Good night, Kitty.”

“Good night, My Lady,” and with those words, he was off.

Adrien only got around the corner of a building before the flash of green signified his time was up. Plagg came to float in front of his face. “Y’anno Adrien, you owe me extra cheese for pushing the time for the transformation.” The little kwami pretended to faint, being caught by Adrien’s hands. “I am sooo exhausted!” He whined, “I want cheese!”

Chuckling with a shake of his hand, he opened his jacket for his companion. “Come on Plagg, I’ll get you some good camembert cheese.” His only response was a squeak, but that was enough for him before he started off to walk to his place.

Marinette had watched him go, and saw the edges of his green flash of light and smiled, before twirling and throwing her yoyo to run in the opposite direction to the bakery. She dropped onto the balcony of her home after a few minutes and just then the transformation gave it’s final warning before Tikki flew from her earrings and she was once again herself and not Ladybug.

“Tikki?” Marinette had been curious to something when the transformation ended. During her talk with Chat Noir, she had felt stiff and hurting. However, now it was a dull throb, and barely there. “Why is it that I hurt less now than I did while transformed?”

Tikki was about to fly down into the apartment to grab her snacks to refuel her energy before turning back. “Simple, Marinette. We kwami share the attacks with you, and in some cases take the worst of the blows. It’s the one thing we can do while giving you our magic.”

Alarmed, Marinette rushed to cup her kwami in her hands. “Are you hurting now!? Tikki, why didn’t you tell me sooner!?” She was slightly panicked at the thought of them being hurt.

Tikki patted Marinette’s hands affectionately. “Just like when the pain dulls for you outside of the transformation, it’s the same for us. We just need to eat and rest up. That’s why when you just patrol, you can have a lengthy transformation, but the minute you use our powers or take any injury, we have to break it.”

Releasing a sigh of relief, Marinette closed her eyes and was thankful to hear those words. Opening them up and willing the tears away, she smiled down upon Tikki. “Then you shall have a grand feast of the best of my father’s cookies and much rest.” She spoke firmly, then made her way down into her room, where there was always a covered plate of cookie waiting.

“I hope Chat Noir takes good care of his kwami, for all the hits he takes for me.” Marinette spoke aloud as she watched Tikki fly to the plate with gusto and start to munch on a cookie.

Tikki’s bright eyes looked at Marinette, and as she finished chewing the part of the cookie she already had in her mouth, she nodded. “I have no doubt that Chat Noir is taking good care of himself and his kwami, so don’t fret Marinette. He takes good care of you, remember? He’ll take care of his companion.”

Sitting her chair, Marinette smiled at her kwami. “I believe that too.”  
  


* * *

“Did you see the battle yesterday? It was outrageous!” Alya was practically jumping in her seat. Marinette had a new design she wanted to run by her friend, and that was what lead her to being at her best friends apartment. Marinette smiled at her friend as she clutched her design pad to her chest.

She still had yet to tell her friend that she was Ladybug. It was safer this way after all. So she had no idea she was telling Ladybug that it was an outrageous battle. That detail would come back and bite her in the behind. “Oh yeah! I was over by the market running and saw it in the distance. Ladybug had quite the fight, it was good Chat Noir was there for her.”

Alya stopped bouncing and gave Marinette a sly look. “I still say Chat Noir looks a lot like Adrien. And the way you gaze after him makes me think you do too.”

Marinette blushed. “I - uh - don’t know what you’re talking about. They are nothing alike!” Stammering, she focused on her book, and opened it, fumbling till she found the page the latest design was on.

“Uh huh. You say that, but I don’t believe you.” Alya said in a sing-song voice, before shifting her seat to look at her friends drawings. “Oi girl, who is the inspiration behind this?”

Marinette’s design pad was open to a page with a strapless dress. The design started off fairly simple with a sweetheart neckline, that tapered off to a pinched in waistline to blossom out like petals. The bottom of the dress was actually layered much like the petals of a flower, and to further accentuate that was armbands that noted to be connected to the bodice where draping material like petals too. The design only looked so floral because Marinette had the dress flared for the design, but she pictured it on the mannequin to be less obvious, until the wearer moved or danced. The main color of the dress was golden color, where it ombred down to a pink near the edges. There was slight detailing on the top that was in a golden-brown color, but closer to the dresses main color.

“For you, Alya.” Marinette felt very proud of her work and loved to design for her friend. And she knew Alya had a special event coming up in which she would need a dress like that. Therefore, she designed it, and would make it. It was the least she could do for the friend who was always there for her and helped her when she skipped out of class to become Ladybug. Not that Alya knew she was turning into Ladybug, but even so, Marinette was sure without Alya’s help, she would not of passed all her classes as well as she did.

“Oh, Marinette, it’s lovely! I can’t wait to see it. Is it going to be showcased in your new line?” Alya was bouncing up and down again with excitement. That was how she was. First priority was the Ladyblog, then making sure Marinette was -attempting- to talk to Adrien, then it was making sure Marinette kept on top of designing, then only finally, would she focus on herself.

It was endearing to see her friend so excite about a dress when the person in question was not a big dress fan. But, some occasions are a must for the sort of thing, and Alya had been complaining to her weeks before about finding the dress to wear. Ironically enough, the dress would be showcased, then worn to a gala after that Alya would be attending with Nino, and Marinette with Adrien. “Yup. Then you’re wearing it to the Agreste benefit with Nino.”

Marinette was invited due to being a designer within the line, and she wanted her Plus One to be Alya, but was informed by Gabriel Agreste that it wouldn’t do, and suggested she go with his son, Adrien. It was then Adrien who siggested she bring Nino as her plus one, and him Alya and then trade dates. Not that he said dates, but they both knew those two would end up together, and that left them to be together. So it was then decided to make both of their plus ones Alya and Nino to go as a group, and there was nothing Gabriel could do to stop them.

And thus was the reason Marinette was so focused on Alya’s dress and not hers. But not Alya. “And what are you going to be wearing?”

“I uh.. I umm..” Marinette squeaked and Alya tossed her hands into the air, exasperated.

“This will be a big event for you, and you haven’t even considered what you are wearing? Girl, you need to get your priorities straight!” Says the woman who prioritized the Ladyblog over her own safety. She’d get right into the thick of it to be able to record a battle.

Marinette groaned. “But Alya! I had to come up with a new line, and It just worked out to be your dress! I have no idea what to prepare for myself.” She flipped a few pages where there was half a dozen rough sketches of more dresses, themed around floral without screaming flowers.

“I’ve got these, but nothing speaks to me..” She continued, handing her precious book over and letting her friend flip over more pages with various other designs like blouses and skirts.

Hmming, Alya flipped back and forth between two pages in Marinette’s design pad. It was true that Marinette often had problems designing for herself, and she was just the person to point out parts of designs she could use. “What about using the bottom from this dress,” she pointed at a rose-themed dress on the second page, “and the top of this one,” flipping to one of the back where there was a blouse themed around lilies, “and making it more of a slim, cocktail sort of dress than ballgown? More simple and elegant, but with flare. And we both know that Crimson is your color.”

Taking her book back from her friend, Marinette flipped to a new page and pulled a pen out of her purse, and flipping between the pages, drew the suggestion. After finishing a very rough sketch, she looked at Alya and smiled. “Alya, you are a genius!”

“Yeah I know.”

“Thank you so much. I should get back and work on those. I’ll need you to visit sometime in the next couple of days for the dresses,” she added, much to Alya’s frown of a face. “Oh come on! It has to be perfect.” Alya waved off her friend and helped her pack up the supplies she bought over, but kept the snacks.

“Just make sure there are some rolls when I’m there, k?”

“And what, let you get fat?”

“MARINETTE!”

Dashing out the apartment door, Marinette stuck her tongue out at her friend before giggling all the way down the stairs and out the door.

  
Somedays, it was great to be herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer than I planned, but it came out so naturally (but late, since I slept all day yesterday.) This is chapter 2, but more of a continuation of chapter 1. And for the record, Chapters should come out weekly by LATE Friday/Early Saturday, and at the very latest Monday mornings. Enjoy the chapter! :)


	3. What Goes Up...

Some days..

Taking the blow with her side, Ladybug was lifted and tossed away, crashing into Chat Noir who was always there to save her. Groaning, she raised her head and glanced around, struggling to get up.

"I got you, my lady," Chat Noir said as he scooped her up within his arms and jumped away, creating distance between them and the large shrubbery.

It was the first time in their history of Akuma attacks for something to attack late in the night. Of course, it was always someone falling into despair that prompted it, but both Ladybug and Chat Noir could not figure out how this particular person had fell into the dreaded state in which Hawk Moth could take advantage of them.

~

_A few hours earlier…_

"This isn't what I ordered!" Chloe Burgeois yelled, the poor store clerk huddled back behind the counter, the wrath of the blonde anger making him wish he never agreed to work that day.

"But miss, it is. You ordered 20 Josee reblooming Lilacs, and that is what is in front of you."

Chloe shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no! I ordered the white flower ones!" She pointed to a display on the right

"Those are Blanc Double de Couberts, and not on this order form."

"I don't care! I want those white ones and NOW."

The store owner walked out from the back where many of the plants the particular flower shop sold were grown. "What is the matter out here?" He asked, slipping off the gardening gloves and slipping them into his pocket.

Chloe spoke up before the poor man at the counter could. "This man ordered me the wrong flowers! How am I supposed to have a beautiful black and white party with these.. these.. monstrosities!?"

Frowning, the owner walked to the counter and picked up the form, glancing through it. "You are Miss Burgeois, yes? This is your order, and I quote, 'Reblooming Josee, Twenty.'" He glanced up at her and then back down at the order. "Seems the person who took your order said you just pointed at the flowers." He moved slightly, and looked around the storefront. "The Doubles are quite far from the Josee, so it was not in the fault of the clerk. I am sorry miss, but there is nothing I can do about this."

Nearly growling, Chloe crossed her arms in front of her and glared at the store keeper. "Whatever. My father will hear about this! Your store is crap and these flowers are dreadful and I'll never order from here again! I shall be sure no one does!"

And with those words, she turned on her foot, blonde ponytail whipping as she left the store to climb into her car and leave.

The store owner frowned, and glanced around at his flowers, many painstakingly grown by his own two hands. He thought they were magnificent, but the words from the girl grew within his heart.

Far away, Hawk Moth's grand window opened and he stood magnificent within the circle of light. "Ah, poor sir, poor flower man. Your despair that your flowers and plants are not as grand shines through the day towards me. I shall make you strong so no one can doubt your green thumb," He spoke with elegance as he called a butterfly to his hand and imbued it with the dark magic that made people turn Akumatized.

"Go forth, my little one!"

The butterfly flew through the city until it found the plant shop and landed on the gardening gloves the owner wore at his belt. his face darkened with the magic of Hawk Moth, and they communicated:

"Ah, sir Evergreen, you shall have your dominance that your plants are the best in the land becaus eof this power, but there is something you must do for me - take the Miraculous from Ladybug and Chat Noir and bring them to me!"

"So I shall, Hawk Moth!"

~

Resting Ladybug against a wall out of sight from the brush, Chat Noir glanced as she favored her left side and took deep breaths. "Any idea where the Akuma is in that one, My Lady?" He asked, glancing back to be sure it hadn't caught up to them yet.

Shaking her head, Marinette winced and held her side more and tried to regulate her breathing. "No, but I have a small hunch, but if I'm right, it'll be hard to get to." She glanced around where they were now and looked if there was anything she could do to pin the monstrosity down. "I need it to stop moving, and let me get closer.

Adrien bristled, not liking her idea but knowing it was most likely - who was he kidding - the best plan of action. He glanced around to see what she was seeing, but his negative luck would not do the same as her good luck. 'My lucky charm,' he thought, taking his mind away from the battle for a bit, but then shaking it and turning back to him. "No doubt. What's the plan?"

Getting up to her feet shakily, she pointed to a large billboard with Chloes face on it, and then looked pointedly at him. "I'll draw it to under that, then I need you to bring it down. Hopefully once it's pinned I can tell better." Somehow, she felt her luck was running low, and she could feel Tikki struggling to withhold the pain from the blow she took.

"As you wish, my lady~" He said, hopping up to see where it was. "It's almost here.. don't get hit again, please." No puns, no cat actions, just pure concern and love for the girl - no woman - standing in front of him.

"No promises," Marinette spoke, as she unhooked her yo-yo from her side and started to swing it, making the line extend to catch on a protruding edge and left herself up and towards the akuma.

Growling at the thought of her being hurt, he got into position and watched as his very much adored lady got the attention of the large plant and drew it towards his position. Callling upon the dark energies that was his ancient destruction, he called out "Cataclysm!" and ran his fingers along the support that held the billboard up on the roof.

Just like Ladybug had planned, the billboard fell and squished down the plant enough that it was pinned, but it was not enough. It transformed into vines, pushing and moving the billboard away, but it gave time for Ladybug to see what she thought was, which it was, the item that held the Akuma. He heard her call out her phrase, and watched a jumprope appear in her hands. He wondered what he could do with that until he saw that the vines got tangled up in the rope, but the rope had tied it up and she was able to grab the gloves and rip them apart.

The Vines stopped moving as he jumped down and watched with admiration as she cleaned the akuma, waving goodbye to the butterfly. He felt joy from head to toe as she stood there, proud of their achievements, then walked up to her and fist bumped. "Good work."

It had been her left arm she had lifted to bump fists with Chat Noir and she felt the pain of the previous blow spike through her with a sharp pain and she hissed. Worried about her, he grabbed her before she could collapse upon herself and looked down worried at her.

"I guess this means no question today, Kitty-Cat," she spoke weakly as her Miraculous beeped, along with his.

As much as it pained him, he had to agree. Seeing Ladybug in pain was enough to quell any desire to find out more about her, as the desire for her to rest and be painfree was more paramount. "It is I who would say no questions, my lady, as you need to rest. I am _paw-sitive_ you need rest more than anything. And I mean that, right _meow_." Carrying her ever so gently, he made sure to go to an out of the way corner to let her transformation fade and find her way home. "Until next time, my lady. _Paw-lease_ get some rest."

Marinette smiled at Chat Noir, knowing he was trying to make as many puns as possible so she could laugh, but she hurt just a bit too much. "Until next time, kitty. I shall get some rest, and you too. Thanks for looking out for me.

" _Fur-ever_ ," he promised, and lept away, just as the last warning beep sounded from his ring and got to somewhere safe himself as the transformation fell and Plagg fell, tired into his hands. "CHEESE! I WANT CHEESE!" The small kwami whined and Adrien could only shake his head as he let his companion rest within his shirt pocket and made his way home, thoughts on a certain red-clad lady.

Marinette, where he left her, let her transformation slide and made sure to catch Tikki as the red kwami slowly floated down, tired. The pain in her side dulled, but was still causing her to wince for any movements her left side made.

"Lets go home Tikki, get you some snacks and get some rest. It's a good thing Chat Noir was there, as always. He may not know it, but he's my lucky charm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, my Miraculous Fans! But life got in the way, so here is the next chapter with a battle scene! There'll be more plot moving next chapter. :)


	4. In The Evening

He knew she didn’t get rest. He could see it in her eyes, and the way she moved sluggishly. Her jumps were lower, her voice not sounding much beside the labored breathing, and the way her arm didn’t snap when tossing the yoyo to jump larger distances.

It hurt him to see her like that.

Adrien, as Chat Noir, observed her and Paris in the evening light. Upon the previous nights’s Akuma attack he had been more vigilant. Since his class schedule was very slim as close to graduation, between classes he would transform and prowl the city. Luckily, no Akuma attack had appeared. But when Patrol came and his Ladybug was in this state, he almost wished he could take Akuam down by himself.

“Question 4.” He spoke into the night as he prepped his staff to jump from one roof to another, knowing that even in her tired state, Ladybug would answer. “Fire, Water, Air or Earth?”

“Does it have to be one of them?” She countered, after thinking about it for a moment as they moved through the streets.

Stunned, Adrien paused and shook his head, “Ah, no, it doesn't.” It hadn’t occurred to him she may like multiple options. He knew his answer to the question oh so quite easily.

“Then Air and Earth. I’m just drawn to them.”

‘And I’m drawn to you, my Lady,’ he thinks, smiling at her answer. He he hears her ask him his own answer to the same question and he looks to her with a gleam in her eyes. “Air, and I wish I could be it, for it caresses your body every day.”

“ _ Chat. _ ” Her voice is slightly stern at his flirtation, but she chuckles as they find themselves at the Eiffel Tower.

He holds up his hands in mock surrender after sheathing his staff, sitting down and looking out at the city as the sun drops over the horizon. “My apologies my lady, it just had to be said.” He let out a soft sigh, and looked over to see her sit beside him.

Shaking her head slightly, Marinette only leans back on her hands and lets out a slight yawn, quickly covering it with one hand.

“Have you not gotten any rest lately?” Adrien was really concerned. If her day was anything like his there would be downtime, but considering how much more energy she had to give for battles meant she did just a bit more.

“Is that one of your twenty questions?” She asked teasingly, trying to lighten the mood, seeing his sadness in how tired she was. And she was overly tired, but trying so hard not to show it in front of Chat. Tikki hadn’t fully recovered from the night before and she was feeling the effects now that she had been transformed.

“No, but if you want to count it, I won’t hold it against you.”

She shook her head. “It’s fine. You’re concerned, I get that. Thank you, Kittycat.” She closed her eyes and laid back, pillowing her head in her crossed arms behind her head. “I haven’t got much, admittedly. Things are just.. piling up.”

Marinette let out a sigh, thinking about the things she still had to do. The showcase was coming up in the week after next, and while she had the centerpiece done - Alya’s dress - her own dress, while having good suggestions from her friend, was still not making her happy. She did thankfully have more of the line, but it was small number of pieces compared to some of the lists of other artists in the same showcase.

She wasn’t expected to have a large amount of items, but she felt as if she needed to, to live up Gabriel’s expectations of her. The man had one of the largest businesses for fashion and those he signed on made it to great status. That pressure weighed heavily on her, for she could ruin her own reputation and tarnish his.

She also wanted to impress Adrien, although she would never admit to that.

In that moment, Adrien wanted to reach out to Ladybug, comfort her, and tell her things would be alright. He could still say it, but it wouldn’t have the same thing behind it if couldn’t actually touch her to comfort her. But the heart wants what it wants. He knew that from experience, and he couldn’t seem to break away from the current losing streak he was in. His heart currently wanted a certain red-clad spotted lady with the most delicate face that he wished to shower attention and kisses on.

But that want was far off and he would not settle for just being ‘Chat Noir, Ladybug’s Teammate’. He loved her more than he could say, and even though he did not know her true self, he just knew he’d love the other side of her. It was with that filling his head that he spoke next.

“You need your rest more than you need to be out here patrolling.”

Ladybug sat up fast much to his surprise, and looked at him as surprised. “What?”

He reached for her hand and cradled it within his own. “Please don’t take it amiss. I just hate seeing you this way. You need to rest. I can easily call you if trouble arises. It would make me feel much better if you at least just get to lay down and relax and wait for me to call of trouble.”

“But Chat, I - “

“It’s okay, really. I can patrol all of Paris on my own. I can handle it, I don’t seem to have much on my plate as yours. That I am  _ paw-sitive _ of.”

HIs eyes pleaded with her to give in. She could see it, and feel the concern pulsing off him like waves. Her eyes dropped down to where her hand was within his, and had a battle of thoughts. Patrolling all of Paris alone, she was sure he could do it, but a part of her felt that he would not contact her immediately if something would come up. He would try to detain it on his own to give her more time to rest.

But on the other hand, she knew that yes, she needed more rest. Alya, Nino and Adrien during class noted her tiredness too, and she easily passed it off as working too much on her floral line which they accepted. It was tough being pressed for such a deadline and being a superhero.

“You better promise to contact me as soon as something appears. No waiting.”

“I Promise. It’s the  _ purr-fect _ solution. Once you are rested, I’ll be glad to see you at my side, my lady.” He lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles gently, then released her hand.

“Any more questions?” She asked, resting her hands in her lap and turning to look over the city.

He thought for a moment. He had a slew of questions he wanted to ask, but all seemed too personal yet. He needed her to relax, to not think too much about what he was asking. He would use the information gleaned to try to find out who she was. “Hmm. Favorite snack?”

It was something random, but not overly personal. Many had various favorite snacks, but he asked for one. Anyone could have it. “ _ Pain au chocolat _ ,” she answered with a nod, then looked at him with a grin. She had a way to deter him away from her civilian life. “I hear the ones at  _ Boulangerie Patisserie _ are divine.” Best form for defense: make him think of a place and connect it to her ladybug life, not her civilian. Besides, lots of people also gave the places high praise. She knew after all.

He knew what to get her then, next time they meet up, after she rested of course. Funny that he knew that his classmate’s bakery shop was a great place. He loved going there when working with Marinette for her designs, for Tom and Sabine practically shoved him full of food. Plus, the aura of family there was much different than his own, he couldn’t help but wish his family was the same.

“Ah, those are delicious, I’ve had some before myself. But I’m particularly fond of ice cream,” He couldn’t help but answer his own question before she asked. It wasn’t like she was going to ask anything else, as so far she had asked him to answer the same questions he asked her.

“Of course, creme for the cat.” She snickered, reaching up to pet him, which he happily tilted his head for her to do so. Oh did he love when she touched him.

But the mood was broken by her yawn, and the smile on his face drooped to a frown. “Times up, you need to get rest. I don’t think anything will appear, but I shall be sure to beep you.” He stood, not really wanting to part especially when she had her hand on his hair, but his need for her to be taken care of took precedence. He offered her a hand up, which she took gratefully.

“Thank you, Chat. I will see you then.” She grasped his hands firmly, before taking her yoyo from around her waist and throwing it to leave.

He watched her go until she couldn’t be seen, then left towards his place. Even though they parted, his heart was a little lighter, knowing that taking on the duty of patrolling all of Paris himself would free her up to rest.

“I can’t wait to see you again, my lady..” he spoke idly

_ The heart wants what it wants. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks to all my lovely readers for the kudos and notes! I do want to point out that yes I have errors in my works. I've gotten a few messages about them, and I apologize. I don't have a beta (and I don't particularly need one), but I'm human and I make mistakes. I'm pretty good at catching them, but if I miss one, I'm sorry. But otherwise, thanks for being avid readers, Miraculous Ladybug fans, and I hope you continue to enjoy my work, errors included. :)


	5. Note/Update

Hello there Miraculous Fans!

I apologize for the wait for the next chapter - I sadly lost the document progress when my computer decided to shut itself off while I got a fresh coffee! Unfortunately, I haven't been able to have time to work on it since as I'm prepping to take a trip from the 3rd to 8th of March. Have no fear however, as I will work on it and be sure to have TWO Chapters up by the 12th of March to make up for the time lost.

I want to thank all of you for reading and liking my story, it gives me great pleasure to know people enjoy my work! Feel free to comment as much as you want for it makes me want to write more and more, every time I see a review.

That being said, I am willing to take suggestions for questions. I've got the 20 in my mind, but if someone came up with something I haven't, well, it may prompt an idea which prompts a chapter and well.. You know how that all goes. :)

 

Stay Lucky, Miraculous Peeps!   
-Lyrasanna


	6. ...Must Come Down?

It had to be raining.

Adrien knew it was his luck as Chat Noir that made it rain on the first night that he would be patrolling alone so his Lady could rest.

But thunder and lightning too?

Another flash of lightning lit the sky and the peal of thunder that followed afterwards nearly made him miss his jump, as it was he scrambled to keep ahold of his protruding staff and hang on. He made it upright and looked around, hair falling into his eyes as the rain continued to pour around him.

Looking around, he moved to take partial shelter under a sign, catching his breath.

“Someone would have to be more crazy than I to be out in this weather.” He spoke to himself, sighing.

But a promise was a promise and Chat Noir was not going to let his word be empty. If he did not do this now, Ladybug would surely not trust him to continue patrolling alone and all his efforts would be for naught. Closing his eyes for a moment, he pictured her last he saw and his hands curled into fists.

He would continue his patrol, even if there would be nothing out in this weather. As it was, Akuma’s very rarely attacked at night, and knowing that they were caused by negative emotions made it easier to predict with weather. Rain was bad, but no one had succumbed to an attack since their days of starting.

Pushing back his hair, he looked out and continued his patrol.

~~~

Armed crossed over her face, Marinette glanced between them to stare at her ceiling. Upon getting home after her long day designing, she immediately threw herself onto her bed, much to Tikki’s sadness.

Sighing, she turned and looked out her window. “Marinette?” Tikki’s small voice hovered above her.

“I’m alright Tikki. I’m just bothered by Chat Noir being out there alone.”

“He’ll be fine.”

“He hasn’t contacted me yet.”

Tikki’s face dropped in sadness, her antennas falling flat. She knew it was true. Even for a full patrol, including adding the rain into the equation, he hadn’t contacted her and not for a lack of transforming. “Have faith Marinette, he is just taking it slow because of the weather, I’m sure of it.” She rested to land on her partners arm, patting gently.

Marinette turned her eyes to Tikki and let a ghost of a smile cross her face at the thought. Chat Noir was probably taking his time, she knew he wanted her to rest and would make sure he did a perfect job. Even so, it was a bit alarming not to hear from him.

Deciding to go down for a snack, Marinette sat up. “Be right back Tikki,” she said, making her way downstairs. “Hi Mama, Papa.”

As her parents turned to greet her, the door of the shop swung open and framed by the light of the streetlamp behind him, was Chat Noir. Immediately they all stood to attention, Marinette stopping herself from running to his side to find out what was wrong. He looked soaked to the skin and tired.

“Sorry for my appearance, but I was wondering if you had any  _ pain au chocolat _ left. They are Ladybug’s favorite and I want to bring her some.” Chat Noir looked to see Marinette and smiled with a wave. He remembered working with her for an attack and found she was quite different around him when he was Chat Noir compared to him as Adrien.

Tom quickly turned to check the stocks, while Sabine welcomed Chat Noir. “Please, come in out of the wet, Chat Noir. Looks like we have some left - but where is Ladybug?”

Looking down and grinding the toe of his foot against the tile, he coughed a bit. “She’s uhh, taking rest, so I’m patrolling alone. I thought I’d bring her favorite treat.”

Tom packaged up a few croissants into a small container and then put it in a bag. “Oh? The mysterious Ladybug and my own daughter have the same tastes!” He replied, startling Chat Noir to look up suddenly, glancing at Marinette.

Panicking, Marinette raised both hands and waved them frantically. “I’m sure it’s just a coincidence, Papa!” She exclaims, then turns to grab some macaroons from the shelf. “I also love anything you make, so there!”

Looking Marinette once over, Tom nods, “This is very true,” he says, before turning and putting the bag into Chat Noir’s hands. “This is for you for Ladybug, free of charge. You two do so much for us, it’s the least we can repay you.”

Surprised, Chat Noir smiles. “Thank you sir! I’ll be sure to let her know.” He exclaims, before turning to leave. “We like protecting Paris and the people. I’m glad to know the people support us too.” He says over his shoulder before leaving.

Realizing Chat Noir would be contacting HER soon, Marinette hug and kiss her parents quickly before dashing out of the shop and to her bedroom. Her parents look amused and go back to their jobs with a chuckle.

“Tikki, transform me!” Marinette says in the safety of her room, and quickly gets to the little balcony to await Chat Noir’s call.

It wasn’t too long in coming, and she answered it promptly. “Ah, my lady! I hope you rested well!” He says, sheltered nearby from the rain.

Smiling, she nods. “I have. I presume your patrol went smoothly?”

“More like slippery, but yes. It was a bit  _ claw-ful _ to deal with the rain, but I will bear it for you.” He says with a smirk. “I’ve got some treats for you, if you’re up for a small meeting.”

Marinette had the decency to pretend to be surprised. “Why thank you Chat Noir, that is kind of you. You didn’t have to go out of your way to do that on such a day.”

Doing the best he could to mock bow and show it to her, he grinned. “Just tell me when and where, my lady, and I shall meet you there.”

Thinking for a moment, she gave him directions before closing her compact and taking her Yo-yo and swinging to the location.

She mentioned a spot not too far from her own place, that had a space for them to rest under from the rain. Being as she was able to move faster without a burden, she was not at all surprised to see he was not there yet. Deciding to get comfy so Chat Noir would not admonish her for not resting, she sat down and leaned her back up against a wall, the overhang far enough out that she could stretch out her legs.

She heard him before she saw him in the downpour, and she looked up as he crossed under the sheet of water pouring from the overhang to see her already waiting. His smile was contagious and she found herself smiling back at him. She could see he held the bag with the croissants behind his back, but didn’t let on that she noticed.

“You’re soaked, and most likely to the bone!” She chided him, concerned.

Waving his free hand, she sat beside her, then put the box of treats on her lap. “I’m wet, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. If you were in this weather patrolling, you’d undoubtedly catch a cold and I could not have that.” He held his hand over his heart. “I’d never  _ fur-get _ it, nor  _ fur-give _ myself if anything  _ un-fur-tunate _ happened to you.” He faced her with a more serious face. “You’re both the lady of my heart and the only one who can truly cleanse the Akuma. Without you, I’m nothing. I can’t handle it, knowing you’re tackling so much.”

Marinette had to look away from Chat Noir’s pleading eyes. “I know, kitty-cat.” She spoke softly, the box of treats lying forgotten on her lap. She knew he tried to stick puns in there to lighten the mood, but his concern for her took over. “I appreciate what you’re doing for me. You are my partner in crime fighting, however I also can’t handle it, having you take over all the patrolling. You must have many things to juggle as well!” She looked up then, to watch his face.

Chat Noir shook his head. “When we first met, yeah, there was a lot of things going on. But now, years later, it’s not so busy. What I do have is so easy to do, I can escape and become Chat Noir easily, and patrol more often. It’s not like the transformation would fade easily; after all, I’m not using my power.” He smirked and grabbed one of her hands to hold between both of his own. 

“Patrolling as Chat Noir brings me closer to you, even when you’re not with me. I get to be free and myself, and now I’ve got more reason to be running around. Sure I’m not running around with you, but I can also be more relaxed knowing you are resting and you are able to come when I call.”

He lifted a hand from hers to brush some of her hair away. He wished he could touch it without the gloves, because with the way it moved, he imagined it felt like silk. “I appreciate you and what you do so much that I got you your favorite treat. Now come on, eat up.” He gestured to the box.

She opened it and smiled at within, grabbing one for herself and one for him. “You didn’t have to, these don’t come cheaply.”

He took her offering and bit into it, hungry after his day and not having had dinner yet. He shook his head again at her remark, quickly swallowing the morsel. “You would be surprised! The owner gave them to me. Said he was glad to treat the superheroes of Paris.”

Knowing that was not exactly what her father said, she smirked at his change of phrase, but muttered an “ah, is that so?” Before taking a bite. She actually left the macarons under wrap in her bedroom, since he was going to contact her so soon. She figured Tikki could enjoy them later, and got a feeling that the kwami agreed with her.

Finishing her croissant and licking the crumbs off her fingers, she saw Chat Noir looking particularly close at her. Blinking, she then wiped around her face, afraid some of the chocolate filling may of gotten on her cheeks or chin. “Is there something on my face?”

Chat Noir laughed and shook his head again. “No. I’m just enjoying seeing you enjoy your snack. The simple things in life make me  _ paw-stively _ happy.”

Groaning slightly at his pun and flirt, she handed him another one while taking one for herself. “Then perhaps I should get you ice cream for after your next patrol and bring it to you instead.”

Taking the food but not taking a bite, he laughed. “No way. It’s better off for you to be resting than that. I’ll get the ice cream and you can watch me enjoy my favorite food.”

“So the cat gets the cream.” She snickered, eating slowly. Chat Noir made a face, but refrained from commenting, glad to be in her presence. There had been six  _ pain au chocolat _ packaged, and so Chat noir made sure to eat his second very slowly since they were meant for her. He was just glad that there was extra packed because he was hungry. He wasn’t overly worried about it though, since once he got home he could request anything for food and of course cheese for Plagg.

Adrien watched her finish her second, then start on her third before evening getting through half of his second, and smiled behind nibbling at it. The rain pounding against the rooftop lured him into a calm silence which he was loathe to break, but while he had her there, he really wanted to ask more questions.

“Forgive me for breaking the silence, but I have more questions for you I’m just excited to ask about.” Marinette nodded towards him, and he held up a finger, “Okay, question six. How old are you?”

“Chat.”

“Oh come on, it’s not like I’m asking for your birthday! Just how old you are.” He crossed the fingers on one hand in hopes she would answer.

Licking the crumbs of the last chocolate-filled croissant, Marinette pondered his question and his reasoning. Letting out a sigh, she gave in to his request. “I’m seventeen. I’ll be eighteen soon…. Ish.” 

He grinned wide. She was the same age as him! He barely registered that she also added she would be a year older soon, but relished in the delight that was knowing she was his age. When she gave him that expectant look, like, ‘I answered your question, you know mine is the same, so answer it,’ look, he grinned. “I’m seventeen as well. We’re the same age. It does feel weird to have been doing this for four years though. I was thirteen when this,’ he gestured to the ring, his outfit, and her in a wide sweep, “fell into my lap, but I’m very glad it did.”

When he encompassed himself in ‘this,’ she took the opportunity given to glance at him and give him a real good look. She never gave it much thought, but as the two of them grew, their outfits changed slightly to reflect that they weren’t children anymore. Their years of chasing after bad guys and jumping roof to roof had only toned them further, making them both slim and slender but with considerable muscle mass. It didn’t set them apart in their civilian lives, that much she knew. She carried around heavy bolts of fabric, so it was not odd for her to have some strength.

As she studied the lines of his body, she failed to realize he noticed her blatant staring. He took it with glee, keeping himself quiet lest he break her gaze from him. Even though he was tired from his day of extra patrolling on top of school work and of modelling, in this moment he felt it not; the only feeling he had was of happiness, that his Lady was spending time looking at him.

The designer within Marinette thought about how both costumes did morph it seemed as they grew. While someone who only encountered them once and awhile would say nothing had changed, she knew for many times of seeing herself pass a building or look for Chat Noir. While his was less notable - simple bandings of mesh-like material along the seams of his outfit to allow more breathing, her own had them as well, notably strips under the arms to her finger tips, and outside seam of the leggings, but the strips were black, a stark contrast to her red with black dots suit. There was now a band around her waist of black, which hooked her yo-yo, as well as a few things she often carried on her to make jobs easier. 

It was then she realized she was staring. Blushing, although her mask covered most of it, she looked away to finish the last of the treat, not realizing he planned it for her to get the most.

“It does.. Feel weird doing this for so long, but honestly, I wouldn’t give it up for anything. Even if I’m sitting here, enjoying a treat after getting a day of relaxation because a certain kitty wanted to patrol all of Paris by his own.” Marinette chuckled as she unfolded the box deftly and put it back into its bag, and put it to her side.

Glancing back at Chat Noir ,she saw he was getting dry and didn’t want him to go back out into the wet so soon while it was still coming down in buckets, so she decided that staying there was not overly problematic and decided to bait him into more questions.

“So what happened to question seven?” She asked, innocence tinting her voice, although even she had to admit the game of twenty questions was proving to be interesting.

Fake-ears perking up at her voice, he grinned wide and clasped his hands together with joy. “Ohohoho! Favorite thing to do when not doing your job as Ladybug?”

That was a tricky question, but also an easy one considering. He said favorite thing to do, not what she would normally be doing. “Hanging out with my friends. I’ve got a nice group that I like to hang with, but one friend in particular who probably is my best friend and helps me out when I need it the most, even if I don’t realize I need it.” She smiled when she thought of Alya, and in extension Nino and Adrien, and how she had opened out of her shell more ever since becoming Ladybug. “You?”

Adrien nodded in agreement with her. “Hands down, favorite thing to do is chill with my close friends. Like you, I’ve got one particular friend who I wouldn’t trade for the world. I’ve got others, many others, but my close circle is pretty small, but you know what they say.” He looked at her and she knew exactly what he meant

“I’d rather have four quarters than a hundred pennies.” They said together, then burst out laughing.

Leaning his back up against the wall, he stared out into the rain, noting it was becoming lighter and that he was getting dry, if not a bit cold. ‘I wish this could last forever,’ he thought with a sigh, tilting his head back.

“Tired?” Marinette asked, turning to see Chat Noir sigh.

“Not really, just content.” He murmured softly, opening his eyes and glancing over at her. “It’s not everyday I can just sit beside you and not worry about transformations fading. Sure we’ll have to get going eventually..”

Shaking her head ever so slightly, Marinette didn’t scold him for his minimalist flirting as it was, and settling back in to relax. Now that she wasn’t worried about him, the pit-pat of the rain against the rooftop was really quite restful and alluring. “So am I.”

Chat Noir murmured his approval, “Rainy or Sunny?” Even though they were surrounded by rain, he was content to be there in it, although would rather be in the sunlight, basking in the glow of the warmth. Her being a Ladybug meant she could lean towards rain, but it was better to know than to assume.

“Can’t say I have a favorite honestly. Both have great things. Rainy is good to be indoors and working on something or reading, but sunlight means going out and seeing the town and friends. My favorite memory is around rain though, so I’ll say Rain.” Marinette spoke softly, holding her hand out to her side to catch some raindrops and then bringing it under their shelter and glancing down at the shimmering liquid , before letting it go to dribble down the tiling and merge with the rest of the rain.

Adrien liked her answer, because he felt that rain did have its own  _ je ne sais quoi _ . But then the same could be said of Ladybug, she just had that air about her. “I prefer sunny days myself, but I agree, rainy days have something to also be enjoyed. I too, have a memory with rain that makes me happy.” He chuckled. The day he remembered was when he made the classmate back when he first got to go to public school, realize he was not like Chloe.

Her memory was of the same day, when she realized he wasn’t like Chloe and actually cared about others. The day he lent her an umbrella was a very noteworthy day that she would not forget.

The rain was slowing tremendously, the weight behind the storm finally passing. It still fell with much vigor, but it kept easing up, minute after minute. That would be the time they would have to part. Sometimes it felt like fate was cursing them. Sad meeting, sadder partings, and the almost breaking of each heart. It could all be fixed by one simple thing from both ends, the discovery of who each other was behind the mask… but there was too much at stake.

It was with that thought that Chat stood, stretching. “Well, my lady, I better get going. It’s been a lovely night with you and I am most  _ fur-tunate _ to have gotten to spend some time with you, while not having to worry about transformations.” He turned to Ladybug with a smirk and an outstretched hand. “But alas, I have  _ purr-sonal _ things to attend to still.”

Taking his proffered hand, Marinette stood and took her other free hand to pet Chat Noir affectionately, to which he purred contently. “Well, I would hate to postpone you, so off with you, kitty-cat, and since you just patrolled all night, please also rest.”

Bowing mockingly, he kissed her suit-clad hand and smiled. “ _ Meow _ I will do that,  _ fur-real _ .” He chuckled, before taking the trash and leaving before she could groan at his puns.

Shaking her head as she watched his figure disappear in the water, she turned to make her way back home.

_ The heart wants what it wants. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but here is the "two" chapters I promised, merged into one. I'll be adding another shortly. I had a hard time writing this at first, but then it just.. flowed. -cackles- flowed. I'm so punny... I guess this is my life noaw. XD


End file.
